


oh how he wanted.

by riawritesfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up, apartments with thin walls lmao, kind of nsfw, lapslock, like years after the broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riawritesfics/pseuds/riawritesfics
Summary: sakusa’s apartment had thin walls, he could practically hear anything through it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	oh how he wanted.

sakusa’s apartment had thin walls, he could practically hear anything through it.

right now, he could hear his new neighbor moving in. in contrary to what komori said, he is NOT going to talk to his new neighbor. he’d rather stay inside than talk to whoever it is that might have bacteria on them. he can hear thuds and different noises, maybe his new neighbor’s settling down well. good for them.

—

not good for sakusa.

his not-so-new neighbor has been pissing him off since the week after he moved in, bringing home new people every other night and sakusa has been losing sleep over it. the noises keep bothering him, and his anger is slowly building up.

one night, sakusa has had just about enough of it when he hears another person moaning again. awfully sounding like someone sakusa once knew, it irritates sakusa to the bone. gritting his teeth, he stuffs in his earplugs when he hears an all too familiar sound. his eyes widened.

no, it couldn’t be. he was all the way in hyogo.

—

the next day, sakusa got up earlier than usual. he wanted to confront his neighbor about his.. nightly activities.

taking a deep breath, he stood before his neighbor’s door, and knocked.

there were not many times where sakusa felt nervous. for instance, in all his high school matches, he has never felt nervous before a game.

standing in front of his shirtless, ex-boyfriend from second year high school made him fucking nervous.

why was that? he didn’t know himself.

“omi-kun?”

well fuck.

—

sakusa stared at atsumu, dumbfounded. “what are you doing here?” he managed to say through all the thoughts running in his head. _‘why is he here? was he the neighbor all along? who are you sleeping with?’_ atsumu looked taken aback, “why am i here— why are _you_ here?” atsumu retorts instead of answering. _‘maybe that was why they broke up.’_

"you've been annoying me with all the noises from the people you bring home." sakusa answers in all honesty and atsumu had the nerve to smirk. _‘this bastard.’_

the second atsumu opens his mouth to answer, sakusa already knows there’s a load of shit coming. "ya think yer the only one who gets to make me scream like that? because jokes on ya, omi-kun,” he drawls out the nickname he once called sakusa.

“yer not.” atsumu’s accent always made itself present in early mornings. sakusa couldn’t say anything, but there’s a glint in atsumu’s eyes— he’s not done. "what, d’ya wanna have me again?" the smirk’s on his face again, sakusa always hated that smirk.

sakusa splutters. "what the fuck— no. i don't. just please, keep your noises down." he says, already turning around to retreat to his own apartment. atsumu shrugs, “no promises!” he grins, and the door shuts behind sakusa.

“fuck.”

—

behind atsumu’s closed door, was atsumu himself. he was breathing heavily, and he looked towards the bedroom where his one night stand lay. “please leave.” he says, plastering a fake smile on his face. the man nods and does as he’s told.

atsumu’s knees give out and suddenly, he’s on the floor. “omi— omi-kun’s here.” he croaked out. fumbling with his pocket, he takes out his phone, already entering a number.

“kita-san? i need you.”

—

“do you really want to do this?” a mumbled question, yet so loud in the silence of atsumu’s apartment.

“please.”

he whispers, pressing their lips together.

—

so, sakusa was lying. to himself, atsumu, everyone, to the world.

atsumu didn’t stop bringing people home, and right now..

"ngh, hnn— ah!"

sakusa clutched at his chest, shutting his eyes closed and gritting his teeth. hearing atsumu through the thin walls, hearing him moan someone else's name... it made sakusa want to storm in there and grab atsumu for himself. he wanted atsumu to scream only his name, he wanted to be the only one who makes him feel good, he wanted to be the one who’s touching him right now.

oh, how he wanted.

he wanted atsumu back, damn it.

“mmgh— ki-kita-san! sh-shinsuke, please!” a particular name, the same name that tore them apart. sakusa’s eyes opened and he heard it again. “p-please, kita-san— ah!” sakusa reached out to touch the wall separating them, resting his hand on it so softly, he’s afraid atsumu might hear him.

_‘why did it have to be him?’_

then again, wasn’t it sakusa who broke it off when atsumu pleaded for him not to go?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so, i wrote this inspired by [zean's tweet](https://twitter.com/onniegiri/status/1263847955909562368?s=20) and i wrote [a little something](https://twitter.com/_SKSMY/status/1263850025085353992?s=20) and decided, might as well write it! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_SKSMY) i scream a lot lmao


End file.
